Trouble and Paradise
by KimSora94
Summary: [REPOST CH 1] masa remaja, masa penuh dengan kesenangan serta hal-hal yang merepotkan termasuk dengan urusan perasaan yang mulai menghantui masing-masing dari para personel 2nd generation ini/Kaihun/Hunhan/Krisyeol/ChenMin/Sulay/Taobaek
1. Prolog

**Kim Sora presents,**

 **The Tales of Wu's Family Side Story**

 **" Trouble and Paradise "**

 **with Krisyeol and Other EXO couples children**

 **Summary:** masa remaja, masa penuh dengan kesenangan serta hal-hal yang merepotkan termasuk dengan urusan perasaan yang mulai menghantui masing-masing dari para personel _2nd generation_ ini.

 **Cast:** EXO _2nd generation_ (Sehun, Kim Kai, Luhan and etc), slight! _1st generation_ EXO

 **Couple:** main!Sekai, main!hunhan (?) dan side pairing lainnya

.

.

 **Profil EXO 2nd gen:**

 **Wu Fam**

 **\- Wu Sehun**

sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Wu Shixun

Tertua dari 4 bersaudara Wu

Saat ini berusia 19 tahun

Menurut penilaian para pengamat : Wajah dan fisik nyaris 99 persen daddy Kris

.

 **\- Wu Irene dan Wu Sungyeol**

Putri pertama dan putra kedua pasangan Krisyeol

Keduanya hanya berselisih 5 menit saat dilahirkan

Saat ini berusia 16 tahun, memiliki selisih usia hampir 4 tahun dengan kakak tertua mereka

Menurut penilaian para pengamat:

\- Wu Irene, proporsi wajah 75 persen daddy Kris sedangkan 25 persennya adalah mommy Yeol , untuk fisik diturunkan dari nenek Park

\- Wu Sungyeol, proporsi wajah 90 persen mommy Yeol sedangkan 10 persennya adalah daddy Kris, pertumbuhan fisiknya belum terlalu terlihat

.

 **\- Wu Sophia**

 _the real princess_ di keluarga Wu, sangat dimanjakan oleh semua kakak-kakaknya

Usianya sekarang 10 tahun, selisih 5 tahun dengan kakak ke-2 dan ke-3nya

Menurut penilaian para pengamat: memiliki proporsi wajah yang seimbang antara daddy Kris dan Mommy Yeol meskipun mommy Yeol tetap lebih mendominasi

.

.

 **KIM FAMILY (SULAY)**

 **\- Kim Luhan**

Yang tertua di antara EXO 2nd gen tetapi memiliki wajah yang "sangat hemat"

Usianya sekarang 20 tahun

Penyayang tetapi sayangnya agak cerewet

wajahnya tergolong cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki

Seperti Appa dan Mama-nya tinggi bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibicarakan, dengan kata lain tingginya pas-pasan

.

 **\- Kim Jaehyun**

wajahnya mirip 80 persen dengan Appa-nya

Tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran standar keluarga Kim

Usianya saat ini adalah 17 tahun, selisih 2 tahun 3 bulan dengan kakaknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM FAMILY (CHENMIN)**

 **\- Kim Jongin dan Kim Seulgi**

Usia 20 tahun, 2 bulan lebih muda ketimbang Luhan

Kembar kopi-susu, berselang 4 menit saat lahir

Entah darimana mereka mendapatkan tinggi mereka

si kembar paling akur dari seluruh populasi kembar di EXO 2nd gen

Duo _dancer_ di EXO 2nd gen

Wajah Seulgi diturunkan hampir seluruhnya dari sang _umma_ sedangkan Jongin lebih mirip Jongdae

.

 **\- Mark Kim**

Umurnya 15 tahun

wajahnya perpaduan antara Jongdae dan Xiumin

Dan lagi-lagi anak yang mendapatkan gen tinggi entah darimana/

.

.

 **HUANG FAMILY**

 **\- Huang Taeyeong, Ten Huang, dan Huang Yerim**

Triplet pertama dan terakhir di EXO 2nd gen

Hobi bergosip, semuanya, tidak terkecuali, sifat turunan dari ibu mereka

anak pertama dan kedua lahir dengan selisih waktu 5 menit sedangkan yang kedua dan ketiga lahir berselang 3 menit.

Usia mereka saat ini adalah 15 tahun

anak pertama sangat menuruni wajah kharismatik khas Baba mereka, sedangkan anak ke-2 merupakan perpaduan antara keduanya, dan anak ketiga hampir mirip dengan ibunya terutama dengan senyum kotak khas Byun Baekhyun

 **.**

 **Member 2nd lain:**

 **\- Son Wendy**

Sepupu dari keluarga Wu lebih tepatnya ia adalah anak Park Yura

Seumuran dengan Sehun

 **\- Taeil Jung (21)**

 **\- Yuta Jung (17)**

 **\- Doyoung Tan (20)**

 **\- Jhonny Tan (18)**

 **T.B.C  
**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Setelah mendengarkan berbagai pendapat akhirnya Kim memutuskan untuk memisahkan cerita anak-anak member EXO setelah sudah besar jadi untuk Tales of Wu's Family akan berfokus murni pada Krisyeol family (mulai Krisyeol pacaran hingga anak-anak mereka lahir termasuk kelucuan Wu babies)

Masih akan ada cerita tentang couple EXO yang 1st gen tetapi akan tetap fokus pada cerita anak mereka termasuk cerita rumah tangga EXO lain akan di ceritakan di sini

Silahkan dinikmati dan semoga readers sekalian bisa menerima cerita ini~~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~

P.S. chapter 11 dari Tales of Wu family akan diedit dan dipindahkan sebagai awal dari cerita ini~~

 **Last, RnR please?**

 **See you soon,**

 **Kim Sora**


	2. Opening Call

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Opening Call  
**

 **Pairing: EXO Pairing (Krisyeol, Taobaek, Sulay, Chenmin) dan pairing tersembunyi lainnya hehhe  
**

 **Character: EXO 1st gen dan EXO 2nd gen (penasaran kan?)  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg (implied), kekriukan (?), banyak kejanggalan lainnya, dan yang paling penting typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: plotnya biasa aja, cenderung pasaran dan sayangnya authornya suka *dirajam readers*  
**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Opening Call**

" _Annyeong yeorobun_! Dengan Huang Yerim, _maknae_ tercantik, termanis, dan paling menggemaskan di seluruh jagad raya!" sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya. Satu tangan mungilnya dengan heboh melambai pada sebuah _handycam_ yang dipegang dengan tangan lainnya. Tampak lampu indikator peralatan elektronik tersebut berkedip-kedip merah menandakan alat itu tengah merekam gadis itu.

" Puahahahaha, perkenalan apa-apaan itu. Tercantik, termanis, paling menggemaskan dari mananya. Ditambah lagi dengan gelar _maknae_ pula. Sadar dirilah Huang Yerim. Jangan bermimpi di tengah siang begini, salah-salah kau bisa di antarkan ke rumah sakit jiwa nanti," ucap sarkastik sebuah suara laki-laki dari arah belakang yang mengejutkan gadis itu.

" Aish, bisakah kau muncul dengan sedikit hawa keberadaan? Mengendap-endap dari belakang, memang kau ini ninja?" balas gadis yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Yeri itu tak kalah. Tetapi, si laki-laki tidak menggubris sahutan gadis berbibir tipis itu dan malah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si gadis.

" Kau sedang apa? Berbicara sendiri dengan _handycam_ di tangan seperti itu, kau memang butuh di antarkan ke rumah sakit jiwa rupanya," kata si laki-laki lagi. Meskipun menunjukkan sikap acuhnya, tetapi sebenarnya, laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat garang dengan aura ganasnya, tampak tertarik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu.

" _Igeo?_ " tanya Yerim sambil menunjuk ke arah _handycam_ -nya yang kini merekam interaksi keduanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dengan wajah datarnya.

" Tentu saja untuk merekam, _babo_."

Sejenak laki-laki itu memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar seakan bertanya " _seriously?_ " dengan nada sarkastik.

" Maksudku untuk merekam apa, _midget_?"

" Apa-apaan itu _midget_ , mentang-mentang kalian lebih tinggi lalu kalian seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," cerocos Yeri panjang lebar.

Satu hal yang dengan jelas diturunkan dari ibu mereka pada gadis itu selain bibir tipis, mata yang melengkung kebawah, serta tinggi tubuh yang kurang di bandingkan dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang lain adalah kemampuan mengomel yang mirip 1000 persen.

" Baiklah, baiklah, untuk merekam apa, yang mulia _maknae_?"

" Nah begitu lebih bagus. Yang mulia _maknae_? Aku suka sebutan itu! Bagaimana..."

Belum sempat Yeri menyelesaikan kata-katanya, emosi si laki-laki sudah meledak di buatnya.

" Katakan atau aku akan membanting _handycam_ -mu ke lantai sekarang," ancam si laki-laki dengan geraman rendah.

" Galak sekali _ish_. Tentu saja untuk acara _camping_ kita. Lebih tepatnya untuk dokumentasi, siapa tahu para Mama dan Baba mau menonton kelakuan bodoh anak-anaknya selama _camping_ ," jawab Yeri dengan riang, seakan menejerumuskan 'anak-anak' yang ia maksud adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

" Menjerumuskan, ya? Kedengarannya seru," kata si laki-laki tertarik. Dengan sebuah seringaian si laki-laki itu memuji ide _maknae_ keluarga mereka.

" _Ottae_? _You in?_ " ajak Yeri dengan _smirk_ di bibir tipisnya.

" _Of course_."

Dalam sekejap rekaman gambar tersebut tampak kabur dan berganti dengan sebuah wajah tampan di dalam _frame_ rekaman.

" YAKK HUANG TAEYEONG! KEMBALIKAN _HANDYCAM_ -KU SEKARANG JUGA!"

" Ish. Cerewet. Biar aku yang memegang _handycam_ -nya. Kau terlalu pendek untuk..." belum sempat laki-laki yang juga bermarga Huang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, rasa sakit yang menyengat dia rasakan di bagian paha dan pinggangnya secara bersamaan.

" Sekali lagi berkomentar soal tinggi badanku, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu," ancam Yeri pada laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya tanpa rasa takut.

Taeyeong pun hanya bisa menurut mendengar ancaman tersebut. Bukannya ia takut, hanya saja Yeri memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Apa jadinya jika ketua tim basket tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu karena tendangan maut gadis _midget_ itu.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan berkomentar apa pun."

" Bagus!" balas Yeri puas dengan jawaban Taeyeong.

" Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Taeyeong pada Yeri masih dengan _handycam_ yang menyala di tangannya.

" Sepertinya kita harus memperkenalkan diri ulang. Mengingat kau mengacaukannya beberapa saat yang lalu," sungut Yeri.

" Baiklah kita mengulangnya. Kau dulu yang memulai."

" Kenapa harus aku! Kau yang lebih tua! Kau saja yang memulai," perintah Yeri pada Taeyeong.

" Hanya 14 menit, _midget_! Kau yang punya idenya makanya, kau saja yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri," balas Taeyeong.

" _Annyeong yeorobun_ , kembali lagi bersama Huang Yerim, yang cantik, manis.."

" Perkenalkan dirimu dengan normal, Huang Yerim!" seru Taeyeong kesal dengan kepercayadirian yang dimiliki kembarannya itu.

" Aishh, Taetae cerewet," gerutu Yeri.

" Baiklah karena kakak kembarku yang meminta. A _nnyeong yeorobun_. Maafkan perkenalan yang berulang-ulang ini. Huang Yerim _imnida_ , panggil saja aku Yeri, bungsu dari keluarga Huang, yang juga sayang sekali adalah kembaran dari _namja_ menyebalkan yang sedang memegang _handycam_ -ku sekarang," kata Yeri.

Dalam sekejap pemandangan pun berganti menjadi sosok tampan dengan wajah _cool_ -nya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Huang Taeyeong _imnida_. Anak pertama dari pasangan Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zitao, sekaligus kembaran tertua dari 3 bersaudara termasuk dengan si _midget_ yang lucu ini," ia pun menarik mendekat gadis mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam perkenalan perdananya.

" Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, keluarga Huang memiliki 3 orang anak yang lahir bersamaan, tidak bersamaan juga sebenarnya, alias kembar 3 dengan istilah populernya _triplet_. Seperti aku dan Yeri disini yang berjarak hanya 14 menit. Sedangkan aku dan Ten hanya berjarak 5 menit. Ah, Yeri-ah jelaskan soal Ten."

" Huang Ten adalah kembaran kedua keluarga Huang. Jadi sesuai dengan penjelasan Taeyeong tadi, dia adalah kembaran yang tertua di antara kami bertiga, sedangkan Ten adalah kembaran yang kedua, dan aku adalah bungsu di antara Huang bersaudara," terang Yeri.

" Apalagi yang harus kujelaskan?" tanya Yeri pada Taeyeong.

" Kemana si Ten itu?"

" Ah, _majja_. Ten adalah manusia paling berisik setelah kau dan para gadis gila itu. Keberisikan dan kecerewetannya itu diturunkan dari Mama. Bahkan jabatan 'kapten beagle' pun di turunkan untuknya," terang Yeri.

" Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tidak cerewet di keluarga Huang. Contohnya adalah manusia satu di sebelahku ini. Omelannya tidak kalah dengan omelan Mama yang memekakkan telinga, hanya saja wajahnya yang _cool_ inilah yang menipu semua orang," terang Yeri lagi sambil menunjuk-nujuk Taeyeong tepat di muka.

" Bisakah kau tidak menujuk-nunjuk muka orang, Huang Yerim?"

" Nah, ini salah satu contoh omelannya. Kalian menyaksikannya kan? Kesimpulannya adalah tidak ada yang tidak cerewet dan tidak suka mengomel. Hanya saja kadar kecerewetan Ten ditambah dengan suaranya yang keras dan melengking. Sekian."

" Seperti suaramu tidak melengking saja Yeri-ya."

" Tapi kenyataannya bukan aku yang mendapat warisan julukan itu tetapi Ten lah yang mendapatkannya."

" Tap..."

" Shhhtt, diam Huang Taeyeong!" perintah Yeri dengan _death glare_ yang mirip dengan milik Mamanya. _Like mother, like daughter_. Di tengah perdebatan keduanya, seseorang dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengan Taeyeong memasuki ruangan itu.

" Apa kalian sudah selesai mempersiapkan peralatan untuk _camping_ yang akan kita bawa?"

" Omoo!" seru Yeri yang dibarengi dengan lemparan bantal ke arah si pendatang baru itu.

" Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan seperti itu? Datang tak di jemput, muncul seperti asap? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti, memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab, ha?!" omel Yeri.

" Cerewet sekali, Huang Yerim," balas Taeyeong dengan pandangan mata datarnya, sedangkan si pendatang baru itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan menyebalkan si adik bungsu mereka.

" Ah, perkenalkan _yeorobun_ , dia adalah Huang Ten. Kapten beagle sekaligus anak kesayangan Byun Baekhyun kita tersayang," kata Yeri sarkastik.

" Kau iri, Yeri-ya?" tanya si pendatang baru itu itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Aku? Iri? Kau bercanda," balas Yeri.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Ten sambil menunjuk _handycam_ yang kini beralih 100 persen menyorot kepada sosok pemuda cukup tinggi yang berada di antara mereka.

" Ini untuk keperluan dokumentasi, siapa tahu ada kejadian menyenangkan saat acara kita nanti. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu," kata Yeri lagi.

" Ah, _annyeong haseyo_ Ten Huang _imnida_. Anak laki-laki terakhir di keluarga Huang, yang sayang sekali membuatku terjebak di antara dua manusia _evil_ yang pasti sudah kalian kenal sebelumnya," kata Ten sambil memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya.

" Kau tidak terima? Mengadulah pada Papa atau Mama."

" A _igoo,_ Huang Yerim merajuk," goda Ten masih dengan senyum 5 jari nya. Taeyeong yang sejak tadi terdiam ternyata sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedua kembarannya itu memperdebatkan masalah yang sama sekali tak penting dan lebih memilih fokus pada _handphone_ -nya yang membuat senyum bodoh menghiasi wajahnya.

" Anak-anak, ayo berangkat! Mama dan Baba tidak ingin terlambat hanya karena kalian terlalu lambat," seru sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat-sangat familiar di telinga kita.

Tidak ada gambar yang terekam dalam kamera para _Huang's Devils_ tetapi, kita semua tahu dengan pasti sosok pemilik suara, yang meskipun dimakan usia tetapi penampilannya hampir tidak mengalami perubahan.

" _Ya, palli_! Mana barang-barang kalian? Kenapa tidak sekalian diturunkan? Kenapa menggosip lebih penting daripada persiapan acara kalian?"

Tidak mengherankan jika para _little_ Huang-s adalah anak-anakmu, Byun Baekhyun. Tukang mengomel, tukang menggosip, biang onar, lengkap sudah bakat seorang Byun Baekhyun diturunkan pada para junior Huang itu.

" Cepat kemasi barang kalian, berikan pada paman Moon di depan. Sampai Mama melihat kalian tidak membawa barang-barang kalian sendiri, tidak ada kartu kredit selama sebulan!" ancam Baekhyun pada _his-little-devils_ , yang mendapat protesan tidak terima dari Ten dan Yeri.

" Jangan libatkan aku, Ma! Ini tidak adil! Aku sudah membereskannya! Kalau tak percaya tanyakan saja pada Paman Moon!" suara Ten berkoar tidak terima.

" Ya! Pengkhianat! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku untuk segera menurunkannya, aishh! Dasar _betrayer_!" kali ini giliran seruan tak terima dari Yeri berkumandang.

" Waktumu 10 menit sebelum kartu kreditmu menjadi jaminan, _agasshi_ ," ancam suara cempreng itu dingin. Yeri pun dengan terpaksa mundur dari medan perang meskipun suara hentakan kaki terdengar menggema di Mansion keluarga Huang.

Tidakkah Taeyeong ikut dalam aksi seruan protes akan ancaman itu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Karena sedari tadi ia masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan senyum lebarnya meskipun 'badai pertama' baru saja menghantam para _Huang's Devils_.

" YA! HUANG TAEYEONG!" mendapat bentakan dari sang ratu secara langsung membuat Taeyeong tersadar dan memandang Mama nya yang kini muncul di dalam rekaman dengan berkacak pinggang dan mata yang menyorot tajam padanya.

" Cepat bereskan barangmu dan masukkan ke bagasi sebelum kartu kreditmu Mama sita dan tidak ada 'ijin acara di luar' untukmu Huang Taeyeong," kata sang ratu lagi. Baru saja Taeyeong terkejut dan akan melemparkan protes, tetapi tatapan mata sang ratu, Huang-Byun Baekhyun, sudah membuat Taeyeong berlari menuruti perintah sang ratu.

Bahkan kamera yang dipercayakan kepada Taeyeong pun tergeletak mengenaskan di atas sofa. Kamera malang yang ditelantarkan itu kini hanya merekam langit-langit mansion Huang yang terbuat dari kaca, sampai akhirnya Ten masuk dalam frame rekaman dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

" Ah, karena Yeri dan Taeyeong akan mendapatkan ceramah dari Mama dan Baba di sepanjang perjalanan nanti, maka ijinkan Ten Huang merekam bagaimana omelan legendaris, Byun-slash-Huang Baekhyun," kata Ten pada kamera dengan bahagianya.

Julukan _Huang Devils_ ternyata benar-benar tidak salah diberikan kepada mereka bertiga. Dan benar saja, sepanjang perjalanan, Ten harus bisa menahan tawanya selama merekam suasana familiar yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka yaitu omelan sang Mama.

Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa memvideokan omelan sepanjang jalan itu. Karena baru sedetik mobil yang mereka tumpangi keluar dari pagar rumah keluarga Huang, kamera tersebut sudah kembali kepada pemilik aslinya dengan wajah kesal setengah mati pada Ten yang membuat Ten nyaris tertawa keras kalau saja omelan Mama-nya sudah dimulai.

Meskipun tidak ada bukti video, tetapi Ten bukan salah satu _Huang Devils_ jika tidak mempunyai rencana cadangan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dan jangan lupakan ponsel yang berada dalam mode merekam suara dalam genggamannya.

" Ya, Huang Zitao! Setidaknya bantu aku merubah mereka. Setiap hari ada saja yang diributkan," adu Baekhyun pada suaminya yang dengan serius memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup padat pagi ini.

' Seperti Mama tidak ribut saja setiap harinya,' batin anak-anak keluarga Huang dalam hati.

" Mereka masih remaja, apa salahnya mereka seperti itu. Toh, nantinya mereka akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Kau tenang saja, sayang. Tidak perlu setiap hari mengomeli mereka," balas Tao dengan tenang.

' Kerja bagus, Baba!' sorak para _little_ Huang dalam hati. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang awalnya mencari bala bantuan pada suaminya malah berbalik memusuhi suaminya itu.

" Jadi, kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan, aku harus membiarkan mereka begitu? Baik kalau begitu sekalian saja aku pulang ke rumah Mama mertua supaya tidak ada yang mengomeli mereka bertiga setiap harinya, benar begitu anak-anak manis?"

Baiklah jurus ancaman dari sang ratu sudah mulai di keluarkan. Dan drama keluarga Huang pun akan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sebuah pemandangan familiar hampir muncul di hadapan mereka.

Pintu pagar besi berwarna hitam yang berdiri menjulang, menghalangi pemandangan indah di dalamnya. Satu-satunya akses resmi masuk ke dalam area kediaman keluarga Wu yang menjadi titik berkumpul mereka.

Meskipun keluarga Huang-Byun merupakan keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh dalam ekonomi Asia, tetapi, kekuatan itu masih belum menandingi keluarga Wu yang kemudian menjadi Wu-Park. Satu nama Wu saja sanggup membuat ribuan orang bertekuk lutut, terlebih lagi dengan nama Park yang berada di sandingnya.

Ah, sepertinya kita harus melupakan soal detil sepele itu, untuk saat ini. Karena begitu pintu besi tersebut terbuka dengan derak yang menyeramkan, pemandangan indah sebuah mansion, lebih tepat diberi sebutan istana, dengan halaman yang sangat luas muncul di hadapan mereka.

Dan satu pemandangan lain yang mencuri perhatian adalah deretan mobil yang telah terparkir rapi di depan mansion itu. Yang itu artinya omelan Huang-Byun Baekhyun tidak akan segera berhenti dalam beberapa saat ke depan, karena lagi-lagi mereka terlambat.

" Aish! Lihat saja apa yang akan Mama lakukan pada kalian setelah acara long weekend ini berakhir!" desis sang ratu murka.

Benar saja, pemandangan yang menyambut mereka di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Wu membuat mereka bertiga berjengit ngeri membayangkan hukuman dari yang mulia Ratu pada mereka.

Tampak seluruh anggota keluarga EXO telah lengkap berkumpul di tempat seluas lapangan sepakbola. Maksud seluruhnya adalah benar-benar seluruhnya, termasuk dengan anak-anak member EXO.

Mereka pun segera memberi salam pada para Mama dan Baba (begitulah anak-anak member EXO memanggil _auntie-uncle_ nya) dan berkumpul dengan grup para remaja yang berkumpul tak jauh dari para Mama dan Baba.

" Hari yang melelahkan, Byun?" tanya sang _leader_ EXO saat Huang-Byun Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di antara teman-teman lamanya.

" Aku jelas berbohong kalau mengurus 3 remaja dalam masa pemberontakan seperti ini tidak sulit," keluh Baekhyun yang mendapat tepukan simpati dari lelaki lain yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

" Nikmati saja, Byun. Ketika umurmu sama dengan mereka, mungkin kau lebih parah daripada mereka bertiga digabungkan. Dan tidak seperti Chanyeol yang mengurus 4 kepala setiap harinya," balas Suho, sang _leader_ , simpatik.

" _Majayo_. Trio Huang memang usil tapi telihat lebih manis daripada 3 Wu yang keras kepala itu. Dan lagi, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Diva Byun yang menguasai seluruh sekolah. _Hyung_ tidak akan percaya kalau kubilang Baekhyun jauh lebih tenang ketika di universitas ketimbang masa SHS," tambah Chanyeol.

" Jangan menambah-nambah sakit kepalaku, Park!" sentak Baekhyun kesal.

" _Aigoo_ , _puppy_ Baek jangan marah, _ne_?" goda Chanyeol yang nyaris mendapat ayunan tangan dari Baekhyun kalau saja ia tidak segera menghindar.

" Aishh... tenangkan istrimu itu, Tao-ya. Sepertinya dia sedang PMS tingkat tinggi," kata Chanyeol yang melihat Tao mendekat ke arah mereka. Chanyeol pun berlalu ke dalam untuk memberikan instruksi terakhirnya sebelum ia melakukan perjalanan berkedok liburan _club_ yang sebenarnya, adalah _second honeymoon_ daripara pasangan yang frustasi dengan keributan sehari-hari.

Sementara itu,

" _Aigoo_ , Huang bersaudara pecah kongsi sepertinya. Dan itu berarti aku akan hidup tenang tanpa keributan dari kalian selama liburan _camping_ ini. Ahh, nikmatnya hidup," kata sesosok remaja laki-laki yang cukup tinggi ketika melewati Yeri yang tengah melancarkan aksi _silent treatment_ -nya.

" Diam, Jung Yuta! Jangan sampai aku menangkapmu berbuat sesuatu dengan si idiot itu selama _camping_ ini," kata Yeri dengan senyum seringai di wajah cantiknya.

" Aku tidak takut, Huang. Silahkan saja laporkan kalau kau punya bukti," balas Yuta enteng.

" Ahh.. kau meremehkanku, Jung Yuta. Lihat ini," kata Yeri sambil mengeluarkan _handycam_ yang berada dalam posisi _stand_ - _by_ di tas selempangnya. Seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut jamur muncul di alat perekam itu.

Meskipun tampak melebar, namun bentuk runcing di ujung mata tersebut tampak bertahan. Sebuah mata yang unik, dengan bentuk yang mirip sepeti mata rubah tetapi runcing seperti mata kucing di ujungnya. Betuk yang diturunkan oleh ibu pemuda itu.

" Beri salammu pada kamera, Yuta- _sshi_ ," kata Yeri yang mendapat jawaban berupa tatapan horror dari si lawan bicara.

" Aishhh, sialan kau, Huang Yerim!" seru Yuta yang kemudian meninggalkan Yeri yang telah menguapkan kekesalannya.

" Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita berangkat."

Serentak para member _original_ EXO pun mengecek jam tangan mereka dan menyadari celetukan itu memang benar adanya.

" Taeil-ah, mama titip padamu para _troublemaker_ itu. Dan bantu Taeil, Doyoung-ah. Jangan ikut menjadi _troublemaker_. Kalian berdua kapten mereka sekarang, kalian yang tertua," pesan Chanyeol pada kedua keponakan tertuanya itu.

" Jangan membuat kekacauan, _little_ Huangs."

" Mama akan merindukan kalian."

" Asal Mama tidak membawa tambahan keluarga untuk kita, aku dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja."

" Aku tidak mau ada Kim kecil lainnya setelah si tengil itu."

" Hati-hati di jalan, Ma, Ba."

Begitulah isi perpisahan singkat itu, ke 8 generasi pertama EXO itupun bergegas menaiki mobil akomodasi mereka menuju bandara yang akan mengatarkan mereka sampai ke tujuan liburan para orang tua itu.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" celetuk salah satu _2nd generation_ memecah keheningan.

" Ayo kita mulai acara kemah jadi-jadian kita," kata Doyoung, si member tertua kedua bersuara.

" Aku tidak mau tidur di dalam tenda yang pengap seperti itu," protes salah satu gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Meskipun kau pemilik rumah ini, tapi tidak ada pengecualian untukmu, _princess_. Bukankah kau juga ikut menyetujui _camping_ jadi-jadian ini. Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau tidak menyetujuinya, _princess_ ," balas seorang pemuda lain dengan senyum ber- _dimple_ -nya yang sangat manis. Kedok dari semua kekacauan yang bisa saja ia ciptakan dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Hilang semua tingkah laku manis nan polos dari pemuda ber- _dimple_ sebelah yang mirip dengan milik mama mereka itu.

" Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Sungyeol-sshi," balas gadis itu dingin seolah si pemuda itu adalah orang lain.

" Uh, dinginnya, nona Wu," goda pemuda bernama Sungyeol itu yang mendapat balasan berupa _death glare_ dari si gadis bertubuh mungil – untuk ukuran keluarga Wu – itu.

" Jangan terus-terusan memancingnya, Sungyeol Wu," kata seseorang yang berwajah sama datarnya dengan si gadis itu, sang kakak tertua keluarga Wu.

" Dia saja yang terlalu mudah marah, _hyung_. Sumbu amarahnya terlalu pendek sampai-sampai lelucon saja ia tanggapi dengan serius," balas Sungyeol kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Sang kakak tertua pun menghela nafasnya, lelah melihat kelakuan kedua _little_ Wu yang perbedaannya sangat mencolok meskipun keduanya dilahirkan hanya berjarak 3 menit.

" Jika kalian berdua meributkan hal yang tidak penting lebih dari ini, maka aku akan mengadukan kalian pada Mama," ultimatum sang kakak tertua.

" Pengadu!" sahut mereka berdua kompak. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah tertekuk mereka dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

' Kalau sudah seperti ini saja mereka kompak,' batin si kakak tertua.

Seperti yang sudah mereka agendakan, diam-diam _little Huangs devil_ itupun tak melewatkan interaksi anak-anak keluarga Wu dengan _handycam_ di tangan mereka.

" Yang baru saja kalian lihat adalah anak-anak keluarga Wu. Tidak semuanya sih, tetapi mereka adalah tiga tertua dari _2nd generation_ Wu-Park," kata Yeri dengan suara berbisik. Tak ingin membuat ketiga Wu-Park itu menyadari kalau interaksi mereka tak sedikitpun di lewatkan oleh para _little devils_.

Dem kelancaran rencana mereka kali ini, para _little devils_ ini memilih untuk membuat diri mereka _invisible_. Supaya rencana mereka menangkap basah kelakuan para _2nd gen_ ini berjalan lancar, meskipun mereka harus menahan diri mereka untuk menuruti insting yang mengalir dalam darah mereka untuk membuat keributan.

" Baiklah mari kita perkenalkan mereka. Si tertua keluarga Wu-Park adalah pemuda jangkung yang baru saja menghela nafas itu. Namanya adalah Wu Sehun atau sering dipanggil Shixun oleh keluarganya. Dia adalah idola semua orang dengan wajah tampannya yang mirip dengan Baba Kris serta sifat _cool_ -nya yang sangat menarik itu," terang Taeyeong.

" Kudengar, ada beberapa dari kita yang menaruh hati pada Sehun- _oppa_ ," tambah Yeri.

" Kita? Apa maksudmu, Yeri _-ya_?" tanya Ten penasaran.

" Aish, kau ini ketinggalan jaman sekali Ten."

" Kita itu tentu saja anggota _2nd gen_ EXO, _babo_!"

" Astaga, Sehun- _hyung_ benar-benar populer. Siapa saja yang mengidolakan dia di antara kita?" tanya Ten lagi.

" Itu sudah rahasia umum, Ten - _babo_! Aish, kau ini benar-benar! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anak seorang _Diva_ kalau gosip umum saja kau tidak tahu!"

Benar-benar keturunan seorang _Diva_ Byun. Tukang gosip. Atau lebih tepatnya sebagai tempat pengumpulan semua gosip panas di seantero generasi EXO.

" Kau akan tahu nanti, Ten- _babo_. Lihat saja sendiri!" kata Taeyeong gemas dengan kepolosan adiknya itu.

" Dia terlalu _babo_ untuk urusan yang seperti itu, Taeyeong _-ah_!"

" Yak! Aku tidak _babo_ , dasar!"

" Dia tidak _babo_ , Yeri- _ya_ ," sangkal Taeyeong. Ten nampak mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Taeyeong yang membelanya.

" Hanya saja dia sedikit lambat," lanjut Taeyeong dengan suara setengah berbisik sembari mengamati interaksi sepasang saudara kembar di keluarga Wu yang saling melemparkan pandangan tajam satu sama lain.

Ten mendelik ke arah Taeyeong saat mendengar tambahan dari _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

" Kejamnya kalian," gerutu Ten pelan. Keduanya tampak tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Ten dan kembali pada agenda mereka.

" Dan seperti yang kalian lihat di depan sana, si kembar es dan api sedang berdebat tanpa suara. Itu adalah keahlian mereka berdua. Jika para _little_ Huang-s selalu saja membawa keributan, maka duo es dan api selalu saja berdebat dengan tatapan mata mereka," terang Yeri.

" Yang dimaksud dengan duo es dan api oleh Yeri adalah si kembar Wu yang tak kalah mempesonanya. Irene Wu dan Sungyeol Wu, kembar dengan _personality_ yang saling bertentangan. Irene _noona_ adalah salah satu primadona di grup 2nd gen ini. Ia tidak seperti dua saudara laki-lakinya yang tinggi, tingginya hampir sama dengan _midget_ kita ini. Tetapi wajahnya itu sungguh sangat cantik. Baba Kris menurunkan banyak bagian di wajah _noona_ hanya saja mata bulat mama Yeol membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Ditambah lagi dengan pipi bulat _noona_ yang juga di warisi dari mama Yeol," terang Taeyeong panjang lebar.

" Kudengar Taeil- _hyung_ dan Johnny _-hyung_ sedang bersaing ketat memperebutkan _noona_. Mark juga ikut dalam pertarungan itu, tapi sayangnya selera _noona_ pada _namja_ yang lebih tua membuat Mark hanya dianggap sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ manis oleh _noona_ ," tambah Ten. Kedua Huang yang tadinya tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Ten menoleh dan terpana oleh gosip yang menurut mereka sangat bernilai tinggi itu.

" Ya! Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Ten Huang?"

" Astaga, Ten Huang! Semua itu benar-benar gosip yang _fresh-from-the-oven_! Kenapa kau tidak meberitahukannya pada kami!" seru Yeri heboh.

" _Fresh_ apanya, cerita itu sudah basi. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi hampir tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Mark dengan meminta _noona_ untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi _noona_ menolaknya karena ia menganggap Mark hanya salah satu _dongsaeng_ manisnya selain Sophi. Setelah itu barulah Taeil- _hyung_ dan Johnny- _hyung_ secara terang-terangan memperebutkan _noona_ ," tambah Ten.

Kedua Huang lainnya pun semakin membulatkan mata mereka.

" Tiga bulan yang lalu? Oh, astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan berita seperti itu! Oh, bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan bahan ancaman untuk nenek tua itu," ratap Yeri. Kedua saudara laki-lakinya itu hanya menatap jengah saudari mereka.

" Tapi, kerjamu bagus juga, _second Huang_. Informanmu benar-benar jitu," puji Taeyeong sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ten.

" Jangan berlebihan, kalian berdua. Lanjutkan saja perkenalannya," perintah Ten. Yeri yang akhirnya berhasil menguasai dirinya dari _mental breakdown_ yang dialaminya barusan, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi pemuda tertua Wu itu. sembari memulai penjelasannya.

" Dia adalah Sungyeol- _oppa_ , kalau Sehun- _oppa_ memiliki wajah yang nyaris 90 persen diturunkan dari baba Kris. Maka Sungyeol- _oppa_ memiliki wajah yang hampir 90 persen menuruni wajah mama Yeol. Hanya bentuk bibirnya yang mungil itu saja yang diturunkan dari baba Kris. Dan seperti laki-laki Wu lainnya, ia memiliki tinggi yang di atas rata-rata."

" Yap, semua laki-laki Wu selalu saja memiliki tinggi di atas 180 cm. Tidak baba Kris, mama Yeol, Sehun- _hyung_ , bahkan Sungyeol- _hyung_ pun begitu," gumam Taeyeong dengan suara yang masih dapat tertangkap oleh kamera.

" Kudengar ia bahkan lebih tinggi ketimbang pacarnya yang bermarga Kim itu," tambah Ten cuek.

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Sungyeol- _oppa_ sudah punya kekasih?!"

" Iya, dia teman sekelasku. Mereka baru berpacaran selama beberapa minggu belakangan, kalian harus melihat betapa bodohnya proses si Kim itu menyatakan cintanya pada _hyung_ ," tambah Ten yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan kedua Huang lainnya itu.

Sepertinya Huang Yerim harus segera menulis surat pensiun dininya dari posisi ratu gosip. Sang _dark horse_ , Huang Ten ternyata diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi yang sang _juicy_ itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Jangan kaget begitu, kalian pasti tahu reputasi anak-anak keluarga Wu. Dengan tampang yang seperti vampir dan sangat menawan sampai-sampai terlihat tidak masuk akal seperti itu pastilah mereka sangat populer. Irene _noona_ yang mulanya diperebutkan tiga laki-laki, Sungyeol _hyung_ yang akhirnya meninggalkan para fansnya untuk si bodoh Kim itu. Bahkan Sehun _hyung_ pun selalu saja dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya meskipun para trio Kim itu jelas-jelas memperebutkannya."

" Kita memang tidak kalah populer, hanya saja mereka para Wu selalu saja punya lebih banyak fans. Terlebih dengan sikap _cool_ mereka semuanya," tutur Ten.

" Aku tidak akan heran jika suatu hari nanti Sophi juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kakak-kakaknya. Aku hanya sebal kenapa si nenek tua itu lebih populer ketimbang aku yang lebih muda dan segar ini," gerutu Yeri.

" Kau punya Johnny yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu, Yeri- _ya_ ," goda Taeyeong pada adik perempuannya itu.

" Ish, aku malas dengan _playboy greasy_ sepertinya," balas Yeri ketus.

" Hei, kalian belum menjelaskan siapa Sophi itu," tambah Ten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk bermain itu.

" Ah, ya. Sophi adalah nama panggilan untuk Sohpia Wu. Anak terakhir dari pasangan Wu. Saat ini ia tidak berada disini karena mama Yeol curiga kami para tetua akan meracuninya dengan hal-hal yang tidak benar. Ia sedang berada di rumah bibi Yoora dan nenek Park," terang Yeri.

" Seperti para tetua Wu itu tidak akan overprotektif pada adik mereka itu saja," kata Ten menambahkan fakta tentang para anak-anak keluarga Wu.

" Seperti yang Ten katakan, para anak keluarga Wu sungguh sangatlah protektif pada _princess_ terkecil mereka itu. Tapi Sophi memang sangat menggemaskan, kalau saja aku bisa menukarkan Yeri dengan Sophi maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya," tambah Taeyeong dengan suara lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

" YA! HUANG TAEYEONG! KEMARI KAU BRENGSEK! KUPUKUL KAU!"

" HUANG YERIM PELANKAN SUARAMU! INI BUKAN HUTAN BELANTARA!" seru sebuah suara tinggi yang merupakan milik putri keluarga Kim.

" KIM SEULGI, SUARAMU ITU SAMA KERASNYA!"

" Sekian perkenalan singkat kami, untuk keluarga selanjutnya akan dikenalkan pada sesi kedua kegiatan ini. Untuk sementara biarkan keributan ini memanas, aku tidak akan menggantikan dua orang bodoh itu untuk melanjutkannya. Ada agenda penting yang harus kulakukan," terang Ten.

Membalas pesan dari seseorang bermarga Jung lebih tepatnya.

" Jadi, sampai jumpa jika dua orang itu sudah kembali, Ciao!"

 **E.N.D**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim** : Repost yang saya janjikaan~~

Thanks to

 **WUPARK94 | cici fu | Cold Lotus**

With Love, KS


End file.
